Remote and/or local monitoring of equipment, such as turbines and/or other power plant equipment requires receiving and responding to a multitude of alarms. Often times, hundreds of false, non-critical, and/or non-value-added alarms may be triggered and/or received in a given time period, causing what is called an alarm flood. Determining when and how often to alert an equipment operator about an impending issue using an alarm is a constant concern especially in light of persistent alarm floods resulting in loss of critical equipment support. Finding ways to allow continued equipment health monitoring while not being overloaded with unnecessary alarms continues to be a priority.